


Revelation

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of comedy, All things balanced, And a little bit of angst, As it should be, Canon Era, I guess its genre is, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras argue in a separate, adjacent room to the rest of Les Amis. They hear a loud, painful thud. In worry and panic, Les Amis make their way into the other room.Grantaire had been punched in the face by Enjolras.(Different interpretations of the same event)
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy (background), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Les Amis de l'ABC, Grantaire & Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorryItWasMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryItWasMe/gifts).



> Message: Thank you for your continued support and kind words <33
> 
> General note: I woke up at three am in the morning to write down a summary then fell back asleep, so if anything sounds illogical or out of the ordinary, blame it on my sleepy brain.

There was an endless list of arguments and debates which occurred in the Musain, Marius observed. As Les Amis consisted of several members, there were bound to be disagreements, especially from the beloved cynic, Grantaire. Although the leader, Enjolras, seemed to be dissatisfied by his contributions, there was never a day in which Les Amis were not amused by Grantaire. Marius was even sure he had seen Enjolras’ mouth twitch upwards in response to another one of Grantaire’s ridiculous rants.

In addition, there were other behaviour to note down. Marius observed that Les Amis were like brothers and were very close. When there was a heated argument it would never accelerate further than just raising their voices because they knew not to personally offend their brother. If they were to cross the line, Enjolras would relocate the speaker into an adjacent room and talk to them privately there. Marius was sure to remember this pattern as he did not want to have the same fate by being humiliated. Of course this type of emotion was unheard of to the cynic and Grantaire was often sent away and relocated. It was up to the point in which Enjolras did not even step into the other room, and rather let Grantaire roam outside to calm himself.

It was baffling to Marius that Grantaire was always welcomed whenever he would stumble into the group. Despite the belief that the students should be taken seriously, they still allowed the drunkard to spin around and dance in the room, frequently joining him with a drink in their hand. It seemed it was only an act that Enjolras was always disappointed in him. Since what kind of leader would allow such loose and immature behaviour? There was obviously some sort of bond existing between the two, just like the bond he had with other Les Amis, and hopefully with Marius as well.

However tonight Grantaire infuriated Enjolras to a degree Marius had never seen before. For the life of him he could not figure out why. After all, Grantaire had just commented about another failure of Marxism which wasn’t anything new. Yet Enjolras froze when his eyes met his. There were live fire manifesting in Enjolras' eyes as he quietly muttered for him to leave. Due to his abnormal behaviour, Grantaire followed his orders without any complaints. Marius watched him leave then Enjolras pace around, murmuring to himself. Finally, the leader ordered them to 'continue debating' and rushed outside.

Marius had never been so confused and that was taking into the account when he found out his 'Ursla' was in fact Cosette. Fortunately Courfeyrac leaned into his ear and whispered that this was normal: this behaviour was only new to Marius and not to others. To show he understood, Marius bobbed his head excessively and gave out an awkward smile. Courfeyrac was a little taken back by his response, but politely smiled back. “To pass the time, we discuss minor events- something which does not directly correlate to our cause.” As he elaborated, Les Amis were back to chatting lively.  
Watching them made Marius forget about the tension that was rising in France. With Les Amis, it seemed like conflict was non-existent.

As if to drag him out of his euphoric trance, Les Amis heard a loud thud against the wall Marius was leaning on. He snapped his head to look at Courfeyrac, hopefully for him to reassure him this was normal. However from the look on his face, this had never happened before. 

Combeferre was the first to stand up, in fear of what the noise meant. Like ducklings, the rest of Les Amis followed him to the door of the adjacent room. Nervous, Combeferre was unable to open it. Instead, it was the impulsive Bahorel who dramatically kicked down the unlocked door.

Inside, there was a scene which had an obvious outcome. Enjolras had the furious flame in his eyes like before, shifting balance from his two feet, awkwardly swaying, as his eyes never left Grantaire. Immediately all attention was given to see Grantaire facing away from them.

The medic, Joly, was the first to run over to Grantaire and turn him. Feuilly followed, finding Grantaire’s right hand on his left cheek and thus masking his injury. It was clear from the first moment that Grantaire had been punched by Enjolras.

“Let me inspect it.” Feuilly demanded.  
Embarrassed, Grantaire shook his head as he rushed out of the room and headed for the stairs, gracefully passing Les Amis while doing so. Judging from his look, he was frozen in shock with his hand still on his cheek with his eyes wide. It was almost surreal seeing the jokester being serious.  
“Grantaire,” Marius called out, “R! Wait!” Marius was quick to react as he followed Grantaire down the stairs.

Behind him, Les Amis practically erupted in anger at Enjolras’ impulsiveness with Combeferre’s and Bahorel’s voice dominating much of the complaints.  
Marius ignored the chaotic clash of voices above and tried to reach for Grantaire only to miss him by a little.

As they arrived on the ground floor, Enjolras was heard casually marching down the stairs, but was pulled back by Feuilly. “No,” The latter exclaimed, “Leave him alone!”  
This way, Enjolras was unable to walk further down the stairs. His eyes were watery as Grantaire’s eyes and his met. Marius could see how sorry the man was. However Grantaire did not accept this apology as he rushed out of the Musain.

Marius was the only one to follow him outside.  
As Grantaire had slowed down, perhaps thinking he was not followed, Marius jogged up to him and twisted him around to face him. “Are you okay, Grantaire?”  
His hand was still on his cheek.  
“Let me check it.” Marius stated.  
Grantaire shook his head, but Marius was stronger than him and removed his hand.

Searching for any red marks, Marius grabbed his chin and rotated his head in different angles until he saw Grantaire’s lip twitch which quickly evolved into a grin. He then calmed his breathing then tried to recreate his still face quite immediately after. Confused by his odd behaviour, Marius stepped backwards as if trying to see the bigger picture- did he miss anything?

Taking this cue as time for thought, Grantaire scanned the area and took Marius by the arm to the side of the building wherein there was enough shadow to mask their faces to any possible onlookers.  
“Grantaire, I cannot inspect your injury here- I can barely see,” Marius complained.  
“I’m not hurt.” Grantaire spoke with a shaky voice.  
“Are you sure? You were punched.” Marius stated the facts, “I understand you adore the man, but Enjolras was cruel today. You cannot to be in denial.”

Grantaire opened his mouth to object just to close it a couple of times before actually speaking at last, “Marius, you believe in love, right? Since you met Cosette?”  
He lifted his eyebrow, “Well, yes, but I do not think it is particularly relevant here—“  
“You are an honourable man, no?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“That means you will keep a secret?”  
“Grantaire, we are not children.” Seeing how nervous Grantaire was, he sighed, “Yes. I will not tell any soul about this.”  
“And what I am about to tell you.”  
“And what you are about to tell me.” Marius tagged.  
“Great.” Grantaire said as he avoided his eye contact and he rubbed the nape of his neck, sweating, “I was not punched, Pontmercy.”  
“Oh.” Marius nodded as he processed the information, “Then why do you want this to be a secret?”  
“Because, Enjolras… Did something.”  
“Yes I know. I heard a thud. Or a bang of some sort.” Marius recalled. 

Since Grantaire was silent, Marius prompted, “So what happened?”

Nervously, Grantaire gave out a collapsed exhale until he smoothed out his breathing. “When we were in the adjacent room, Enjolras was shifting around, uncomfortable.” He squeezed his eyes shut, translating regret, “But I just had to ramble on and on.” Then he anxiously looked at Marius, “And I said… Something. It was along the lines of ‘You’ve never been brave enough to expel me. Otherwise you would have a long time ago.’”  
When Marius realised Grantaire had wanted a reaction from him, he just bobbed his head, gesturing him to continue.  
“Right, and… Enjolras approached closer. Up to the point in which his nose was practically brushing mine. In fright, I took several steps back, but when I moved, he followed.”  
Marius realised where this was leading to. His eyes widened in shock- not that Grantaire could see in the thick shadows. So he continued.  
“Then I suppose something came over him. His movements were of a different being- as if he was possessed. He shoved me against the wall.”

‘So that was the sound I heard.’ Marius thought. “Were you hurt?”  
Grantaire almost burst into laughter, his breaths still unbalanced and shaky, “No, no, no, Pontmercy." He thought for a moment. "He pushed me with his mouth.”  
It took several seconds until Marius realised what the man meant. He gasped loudly.

Grantaire nodded excitedly, unable to contain his grin as he relived the moment in his head, “We knew our friends were coming but Enjolras would not let me go. We were practically glued together at that moment, pressing against each other. We heard the panic from beyond the door. By the time one of you opened it, Enjolras pulled himself away from me. I was left with a shocked smile on my face. I did not want to explain why I wore a vast smile, so I turned away.”  
“So… The hand on your cheek…?”  
Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “My hand was on my mouth mainly.”  
“You weren’t hiding an injury…” Marius processed the information.  
“No.” He shook his head. “It was to hide my smile.”  
“Oh God,” Marius fanned his face in nervousness, “You’re a homosexual. Oh, that means too that Enjolras is—!”  
Grantaire almost slapped his hand on his mouth as he hushed him.

Once Marius was calm, Grantaire unsurely removed his hand. As he had time to think to himself, Marius was able to sort his emotions. Surprisingly it was majorly positive as he reciprocated Grantaire’s excitement. “Oh, you and Enjolras will be like me and Cosette.” He whispered enthusiastically. “We must tell Les Amis!”  
He tried to slither away before Grantaire stopped him by pulling him by the arm. “No. Remember what you promised me. You are not to tell anyone.”  
Marius turned around to face him, smiling, “Yes, well, but, they are your friends. They are Enjolras’ friends as well.”  
“Pontmercy,” He almost snapped which made Marius faintly whimper, “You are aware of how men like me are treated. As much as I love my friends I can never be sure they will react the way you did.”  
Slowly Marius’ smile disintegrated as he realised he was the exception. “But-“  
“No, Marius.” He said deeply to convey authority.  
He said weakly, “They will be happy for you.”  
“All of them?" There was pain in his voice, "No word will escape our circle?”  
Marius stared at him wide-eyed, sympathy grasping at his throat.

“There you are!” Feuilly finally found them as he rushed past Marius to drag Grantaire back into the light. “Come. Enjolras has apologised and Joly will inspect your cheek. Are you alright?”  
"Yes," Grantaire nodded. “Nothing happened, right Marius?”  
“…Yes.” He agreed quietly.  
“Funny.” Feuilly said as he guided Grantaire with his arm over his shoulder back into the Musain, “I always thought Enjolras hated violence. I could not have been any more wrong.” He continued his rambling in which Marius suspected was in order to make the situation lighter.  
With one last look over his shoulder, Grantaire and Marius shared a look until he headed back into the Musain with Feuilly by his side. He was to never tell anyone about what had truly happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story so I don’t get too sad when I reread my fics: Hey, remember the time when you first came to England and you were bullied because you spoke American English? So in frustration you shouted “Speak to me in French then!” since you were arguing that it’s hard to communicate with others in a second language, but instead you sounded like a madman?? Ah, the good ol’ days. *sips tea*


End file.
